The present invention relates to the field of wireless networks, and more specifically, to identifying information for a wireless network. Recently, there has been an increasing trend in the use of devices that desire wireless network connectivity, for example, smartphones or laptops. Such devices may selectively connect to a wireless network to enable the devices to access, for example, the internet.
Conventional wireless networks are associated with identifying information. For example, a wireless network may be labeled with an identifying name. For example, a Wi-Fi local network is typically associated with a service set identifier (SSID). In use, a user of a wirelessly connectable device may select which wireless network to connect to by recognizing or identifying a wireless network by its identifying information.